Fallen Angel
by Jarethlover
Summary: This is the story of a young girl with a special gift. Because of this gift, Jade Garrett is able to talk to the dead. This will come in handy for the sprit of Micah Balding.
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Children of the Corn characters. They belong to Stephen King.  
I own only Jade. Please ask if you want to use her! I'll probably let you but ask anyways!  
Enjoy the story and please tell me what you think!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
The Dream and The Task  
  
A thick white mist surrounded Jade. This wasn't something new for Jade. She had a gift.   
This gift allowed her to talk to the dead through her dreams. She would help them to find   
peace in what happened to them.  
  
Jade started looking for a sprit. After searching, she concluded that this was a newbie  
and needed to talk with whoever was here.  
  
"Hello? Is anybody in here?"  
  
As an answer, a little red-haired girl came through the mist. She was holding a doll in   
her arms.   
  
Smiling, Jade turned her back towards the girl because she heard a sound. The girl then   
pulled out a blade and pluges it into her back.  
  
At this moment, Jade woke up screaming the name of her older brother.  
  
"DANNY!!!!!!"  
  
Bolting up, Danny Garrett ran from the room he shared with his wife and into the   
bedroom that belonged to his half-sister.  
  
Danny didn't have to ask what had happened. He already knew. Those damn ghost had gotten  
to her again.  
  
Holding Jade in his arms, he began to whisper softly to her.  
  
"It's okay. It's over now it was just a dream. A bad dream."  
  
"It was so real Danny. It was all so real."   
  
"I know. I know."  
  
"You're doing it again, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am. You really need to stop scaring yourself with all this ghost stuff."  
  
"I didn't just hear you say that, did I? It's not just "ghost stuff" to me!"  
  
"Sorry. I didn't mean to call it that. It's a gift. A very special gift."  
  
"I know. Thank you for understanding me.::Yawns:: Goodnight Danny."  
  
"Goodnight Jade. Scream bloody murder if you need me."  
  
"You know I will." was all Jade said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Back in the mists of her mind, Jade started to look around for the red-haired  
girl and was relived when she didn't find her. But what she did find was a dark-haired  
boy. He stood out in the white mists because he was dressed in black, from head-to-toe.  
  
"Hi. I'm Jade. Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I think you can."  
  
"Well, what's your name?"  
  
"Micah."  
  
"Hi there, Micah. What can I help you with?"  
  
"I need you to stop something. Something very important to the people of a little   
town of Gatlin."  
  
"What is this "something"?"  
  
"A cult. A very dangerous cult group."  
  
"I kinda need more info then that."  
  
"Ask your brother about what happened in Gatlin. And if you want to yu can even ask   
him about me."  
  
"How do you know Danny?"  
  
"That isn't important."  
  
"Well, what if he doesn't tell me?"  
  
"He will, trust me."  
  
Then the mist began to shallow this boy, who calls himself Micah, until she couldn't   
see him anymore. This can only mean one thing. Jade was about to wake up.  
  
When she did, Jade knew what her task for that day would be. She must confront Danny  
about what happened in Gatlin.  
  



	2. Chapter 2- Danny's Story

  
  
Disclaimer: Same as last time, peoples! I don't own Children of the Corn, Stephen King  
does! Although, what I wouldn't give to own some of them. But Jade is mine and please ask   
before you use her! Enjoy chapter 2, ladies and gents!(One more thing, the cat that makes   
a brief appers in this part of the story is my cat, Dawg! Please don't use him unless you   
ask to. He's very picky about that. Thanks!)   
  
Chapter 2   
Danny's Story  
  
The first thing Jade did when she woke up was to get dressed. It was going to be a long  
day, she just knew it.  
  
"I wonder how Danny will answer my questions. He doesn't have to answer them, does he?"  
Jade said to the girl in the mirror. Of course, the girl never answered her question, she   
never would or never will.  
  
"Well, best I get dressed and see what he'll say then sitting around waiting for you to  
answer them."  
  
Picking out her outfit for the day was always the hardest thing to do. Her brother was  
finding little outfits that would look good on her but there always seemed to be so many  
of them and they were all perfect.  
  
Finally deciding on a black skirt, a low, v-neck red shirt and black knee-high boots,  
Jade was ready put on some make-up. Picking out the lightest colors, she then perpared to  
fix up her hair.  
  
Jade's dirty-blond hair was always easy to fix. She usually just left it down and today  
was going to be one of those days.  
  
Then Jade went down to the kicten. Danny was already there.  
  
"Hey Danny! How are you this morning?"  
  
"Not bad. How are you?"  
  
"Good. Danny..mmmhhh..What happened in Gatlin?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gatlin. What happened there?"  
  
Okay, Jade thought, the dierct approuch didn't work so well.  
  
"Why do you want to know?" Danny wasn't sure if he like where this was going. He didn't  
like talking about Gatlin. It just didn't go over well with him.  
  
"Well, I got a visit last night from a boy named Micah. He told me to ask you about   
Gatlin."  
  
Danny entered a state of shock even before she finshed the saying her statement. Micah?  
It wasn't possible. Micah was dead and has been for years. Why now and why his baby sister?  
  
"He wants me to tell you what happened in Gatlin? Why didn't he just tell you himself?"  
  
"I don't know. Probably not enough time"  
  
It was at this moment the family cat, Dawg, came bolting in from the living room. Going   
from carpet to linoleum, of course, he started slipping and sliding to his food dish. When   
he finally stopped spinning around, Dawg looked up at Jade with a face that clearly stated,  
"What the hell just happened here? If you tell anyone, I'll claw at you with my back claws,  
since you took away my front ones, you meanie! Now where's MY SOFT FOOD???"  
  
Grinning slightly, Jade gave Dawg a pat and put some food into his dish. He then looked  
up at Jade with a look that said "I hope Danny didn't see you giving me that food. I'll   
get more food out of you!"  
  
Too bad for the cat because Danny saw Jade feeding him.  
  
Danny then sat down at the table and motioned for Jade to do the same.  
  
"What happened in Gatlin was probably the worst thing I've ever seen in my life."  
  
"I first went there when word got out that the children there had murdered their parents  
in cold blood. Those were the rumors anyways. They weren't true. the kids didn't do it out  
of cold blood. They did it because they were told to. Isaac Croner was the first leader.   
After the parents had died, the children started following the corn. The children were  
just mislead. They prayed to He Who Walks Behind the Rows but I don't know that much about  
him. After Isaac died, the children were bused off to the near by town of Hemmingford.  
Soon after more murders start to happen. This time the leader was Micah Balding. He was   
staying with Mom. I first met Micah when Dad and I were looking for a place to stay.  
He was a very quiet kid. Didn't have much to say. At first I thought that Micah was a  
little weird but I was going to stay away from him.  
  
"Our first converstation we had aalone wasn't a very exciting one. I would start saying  
something or ask him a question and all he would do was answer with short, one word   
answer."   
  
Danny paused for a moment. Jade didn't know how to respond to what Danny was telling  
her. Jade then thought of what Micah had looked like and how he answered her  
questions. What Jade wanted to know about was who was this He Who Walks Behind the Rows.  
But Danny couldn't answer that question.  
  
"What happened in Hemmingford was terrible. I don't want to tell you about it. I don't  
like talking about what happened or the decisions I made. That's all I know. Now I want  
to know why you asked about this."  
  
"The dream I had involved your friend Micah and a little red-haired girl. Micah said  
that this group, I guess, is happening again. Only he called it a cult. He said that I   
was the only one that could stop them."  
  
"Well, I don't like the fact that they are trying to get you to do this. I wwould like  
it if you don't go. But it's your decision."  
  
Jade was shocked. Danny never did this before. But he was right. It was her decision.  
It was time for her to make it.  
  
"I want to go and help this sprit. That's what I want to do."  
  
"Alright. Alright."  
  
A/N: Okay who didn't see this one coming? Sorry bout some of the spelling. I've been  
outlining this whole story last night. Tell me what you think!  
  



	3. Chapter 3- Jade goes to Gatlin

  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah! I think you guys get the idea! Jade is my character.  
Stephen King owns the Children of the Corn characters. Even the little red-haired girl.  
I don't know her name but I can make one up for her! But she's not mine!  
  
Chapter 3  
Jade Goes to Gatlin  
  
Jade stepped out of the cab. She had finally gotten to Gatlin. She had come by herself  
because if her and Danny had come, their father, John Garrett, would have thrown a fit.  
So, Jade came by herself to the town of Gatlin. The first thought that came into her   
mind was that the whole town was a ghost town.  
  
Jade walked around in hopes of finding some kind of life. She found none.   
  
"Well, Danny said that Mom had left her house to me.::Holds up key to door:: Maybe  
I could stay there while I'm here."  
  
Jade walked back to the cab that she had asked to wait. Telling them the address,  
Jade leaned back and watched the rows of corn go by.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Jade stood in the house that held so many secerts. Jade had signed the papers saying  
that she would care for the house, since it was already paid for. This was now her house.  
  
"I'm going to have to get food." she thought as she walked into the kitchen. And then   
jumped to find the red-haired girl from her dream sitting in one of the dining room chairs.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. I'm Emily."  
  
"Hi Emily. How can I help you?"  
  
"You think you're awake, don't you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're asleep. I'm dead."  
  
"Oh."  
  
This made sense. All of the sprits had the power to change the atmosphere so that they  
can feel more comfortable. This was the atmosphere Emily wanted.  
  
"You need to leave this place Jade. You can't stop He Who Walks Behind the Rows."  
  
"Who is this "He Who Walks Behind the Rows" Emily? What does he do?"  
  
"He is the one true Father. We are his children."  
  
"Have you seen him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What does he look like?"  
  
"He is the prettiest thing I've ever seen."  
  
Jade couldn't ask anymore because she was waking up. She was back in the cab.  
  
"Sir? Are there any stores around here? I'm going to need some food."  
  
"Are you by yourself, Miss?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'll get ya food Miss. I know this perfect little store that has some great food.   
Would you like that Miss?"  
  
"Yes. How much will it cost me?"  
  
"Well, normally I would chrage people who ask me to do this sorta thing but for you that  
won't cost ya anything."  
  
"Thank you. You are the only kind person I talked to since I left home."  
  
"Is that so Miss? Well, the Misses and I might have to come in and see ya. That wouldn't  
trouble ya none, will it?"  
  
"No. That would be no trouble at all."  
  
The rest of the ride was spend with Jade telling the kind cab driver what she needed from  
the store.  
  
After the driver dropped off Jade, he went home and got his wife and they went shopping.  
Jade on the other hand had bigger fish to fry.  
  
The whole house was loitered with corn stalks and spray paint. By the time her groceries  
came, Jade had the whole house was clean and liveable again.  
  
Thanking the couple not only for buying the groceries but for making Jade a nice little   
dessert to go along with it, Jade sat off to make dinner.  
  
While dinner was cooking, Jade sat on the porch with a book but was looking at the first  
stars of the night.  
  
"Aren't they lovely?"  
  
"What?::Looks towards the voice to find a man::"  
  
"The stars. Aren't they lovely out here?"  
  
"Yes, they perfect."  
  
"We haven't met. I'm Malachi.::Shakes hands with Jade::"  
  
"I'm Jade. Nice to meet you."  
  
"So, what brings you out to No Man's Land?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to see the house that was left to me in a will."  
  
That was a lie but she couldn't tell him the truth. She had just met him.  
  
"Well, I'll leave you to your ways. It was nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too."  
  
Jade goes back into the house and had a nice dinner on her first night in Gatlin.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Before Jade could settle down for the night, a knock came at the door. It was Danny and  
their father, John Garrett. Who wasn't too happy with his second-born child.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"I had to help him! He need me!"  
  
"What!? He needed you? What about us, Jade? Didn't you think we would need you?"  
  
"No. I didn't think about that. But you told me that I could help them!"  
  
"I didn't say you could run off and help killer ghost!"  
  
"Dad," Danny started,"I told her that she could do this. I knew you wouldn't let her go."  
  
"Damn straight I wouldn't have! This is my baby, Danny!"  
  
"Dad. This is my gift. I wanted to help and I'm going to help."  
  
"Alright. But as soon as you're done here, we're going home. Got me?"  
  
"Thank you Daddy! You don't know how much this means to me!"  
  
With this aside, everyone was able to get a good night sleep. Everyone but Jade.  
  
In a lavish, green forest, Jade knew that she was going to have a talk with a sprit.  
She also noticed that she was wearing a long, flowing gown.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi." came a voice from behind her.  
  
Turning around, Jade came face to face with Micah. He was so close that Jade could feel   
his hot breath on her face.  
  
"Hello Micah."  
  
"Didn't we already greet each other." Micah said as he walked around her.  
  
"Yes. I do belive we did. Is there a reason you've come to see me?"  
  
"Yes. There is. I wanted to tell you my side of what happened."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
"Before I became the Children's leader, I was just like you. I laughed and joked. I was  
just an ordinary kid. Then I went into cornfield. That's when my life changed for the  
worst. I began this evil.....thing. I did what He told me to. I didn't have a mind.  
I was a mindless, spineless creature who would listen to anything told to me."  
  
"Micah, what happened? How did he get to you?"  
  
"He got to me by force. I didn't want him to make me like Isaac. I wanted feelings. I   
wanted to love and be loved. I wanted a life that didn't involve He Who Walks Behind  
the Rows. That first night we got to Henmmingford was the night I lost everything I   
ever wanted."  
  
"Micah, why are you telling me this? Why are you even here?"  
  
"I wanted to. I thought that you might be able to understand what had happened. I   
thought that maybe since you were Danny's sister that you could do something."  
  
"I want to and that's what I'm trying to do. Now, what can you tell me about these  
children. Who leads them."  
  
Micah looked out into the forest at a bird that eas flying away to another tree at a   
distance. After it was gone, Micah spoke again.  
  
"That man you met tonight. Did you like him."  
  
"I think you're changing to subject but yes, I like him alot."  
  
"That could be a problem." Micah said as he walked away. He didn't look very happy.  
  
"What? Why is that a problem?"   
  
From the look that Micah gave her, Jade knew what the answer was and didn't even know  
why she had asked it.  
  
"You're right. This could be a problem. But if he is the enemy then I must stop him."  
  
"Don't fall for his tricks Jade. I'ld hate to see you here on my side because you let  
yourself slpi for one second."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Then awake Princess Jade. Rule over the day that will need your shining face."  
  
"My mom used to say that to me."  
  
"I know. Good-bye until next time." was the last thing Jade heard from Micah.  
  
Jade awoke with that sound still ringing in her ears. She smiled at te sweetness of   
it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4- Death of a loved one

  
  
Disclaimer: How many times will I write that word in one time in a day? Tell me, is it a   
good thing when all you seem to think about is your story and how much you want to finsh   
it? Well, it's been that kinda day! If I keep typing this dang story, I'll have it all up   
loaded by the end of tonight. I've already put two new chapters on today.(Thursday, July   
19, 2001.) But on with biz, I don't own Children of the Corn but I do own Jade. Please  
ask if you want to use her! BYE-BYE NOW!  
  
Chapter 4  
Death of a loved one  
  
Jade had this habit of checking to see if she got any mail, even if they were miles from  
home. Today, she finally got something. It was a letter but it had no return address. This  
didn't worry Jade because she was too happy with her luck.  
  
She was worried when she finally found a quiet place to begin reading her letter.  
  
This is how it read:  
  
Dear Ms. Garrett,  
Your being here has upset our way of life.  
We ask you to leave or you will suffer a   
horrible death that will come to a loved  
one all too soon.   
  
If you do not belive we will do this, just  
watch and wait for the death to happen at   
10:30 this morning. You have been warned.  
  
Malachi  
  
Jade quickly looked up at the clock that hung on the wall in the room she was currently  
in. It read: 10:25 am. She had only five minutes to warn Danny and her father.  
  
She was already too late.  
  
As Jade looked out her window she was her father standing over by an oak tree that stood  
proudly in the yard. This would be the last time she would see her father alive.  
  
Out of the shadows came Malachi. A switch blade in hand. He looked over to the where   
Jade's face was looking through the glass. He then put the blade onto her father's back.  
And John Garrett took his last breath.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
The funeral was a very long one. He wouldn't have wanted it like that. But John Garrett's  
body was to be shipped off to New York so that he may buried next to his second wife, who  
died in a tragic car crash.  
  
Jade cried the whole night before the funeral. She didn't shed one tear throughout the  
service. It just wasn't like her to do that sort of thing.  
  
Lacey Garrett had come up for the funeral. Danny was happy to see his wife but he   
couldn't help feeling that somehow he could have stopped what happened but he knew that  
just wasn't so.  
  
Looking up, Jade saw the one person she knew would come. Malachi. It was at the end when  
he showed up with blackened flowers in his hand. When he was her, Malachi smiled. It was  
an evil smile that told Jade that there would be more deaths that she knew she couldn't  
stop.  
  
"You've got alot a nerve to show your face here."  
  
"I know. I just thought that I'ld pay my respects."  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"I've been there, young one. I know what it's like."  
  
"Was it hot enough for you?"  
  
"You have no idea what I've done for you. You just don't get it."  
  
"I've got a little threat for you, Malachi. I'll stop what you're doing. I'll make   
those children hate you more then I hate you right now. And just like waht you did,   
there's nothing you can do to stop it."  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
Malachi dropped his flowers onto the ground and walked away. That's when Jade knew she  
needed Micah to talk to before she had anymore thoughts go through her head.  
  
A/N: Now I know this chapter is a little shorter then the last but there wasn't much  
I could do with this chapter. Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5- Malachi's offer

  
  
Disclaimer: I'm not going to do this again! You know the flippin' drill! I own Jade,  
got it? All the other characters, not mine! NOT MINE!!! Kay, now that I've got that  
off my chest, on with the show!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5  
Malachi's Offer  
  
In the green forest once again, Jade looked around to find the one person that she  
needed to talk to. Micah. After what had happened during the funeral of John Garrett,  
Jade couldn't be with the living. She wanted to be with the dead.  
  
"Micah?"  
  
"What?!" came a voice from a distance. Smiling, Jade ran towards the direction that   
the voice had come from.  
  
She barely had time to catch her breath when two large hands came out of nowhere,  
grabbing Jade around the waist and both she and the captuer fell to the ground. Jade  
looked up to see Micah's face smiling down at her but Jade couldn't smile. Instead,  
she wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry on his shoulder.  
  
"Jade? Jade what's wrong?"  
  
"My dad! My dad's dead Micah!"  
  
"What? What happened?"  
  
"Malachi.....Malachi came and stabbed him in the back. He was dead before I could do   
anything!"  
  
"Malachi! Why if he were still on this side, I'ld give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
With that, Micah got off of Jade and began circleing image of Malachi that he had   
brought with a change in the atmosphere. Micah began punching the fake Malachi but  
with one quick punch from Malachi, Micah was on his butt before he had a to react.  
  
"Oh yeah Micah," Jade started with a smile,"You really showed him."  
  
"He got lucky." But Jade could tell that his pride had been wounded and there was   
nothing she could do to fix it.  
  
"Micah, make that thing go away. I don't like him staring at us like that."  
  
Before he could, Malachi turned to Jade and spoke,   
  
"You can't stop us Outlander. He Who Walks Behind the Rows will not allow it!"  
  
"Micah!?"  
  
But Malachi was already gone. Though that wasn't what Jade was thinking about. Micah  
held her close to him so tight that Jade thought that he was worried about losing her.  
But she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
But he noticed and let go of her.  
  
"Well, I guess I'ld better be going."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
"Bye Micah."  
  
"Bye Jade."  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Exploring the corn that surrounded the home where Jade was probably wasn't the   
brightest idea that she'd ever had. But there she was, going through this corn and  
didn't even notice the trail of followers of the Corn that she had left behind.  
  
She did when she ran into their leader.  
  
"AAAHHH! What the hell do you want?"  
  
"Why are you here, Outlander?"  
  
"None of yor biz."  
  
"Well, I came to make you an offer."  
  
"I don't want your offer."  
  
"I think you do."  
  
"No, I don't."  
  
"How about I just tell you and then you can think about it."  
  
"If you must."  
  
"If you join us and He Who Walks Behind the Rows, we will spare your brother and  
sister-in-law from a most horrible death. It is your choice. How much time will it  
take you to give us an answer?"  
  
"How 'bout I just give it to you now. I will never, EVER, join you or your little  
group. I can't belive you would even think of such a thing."  
  
With that, Jade walked home the way she came.  
  
Closing the door on what just happened, Jade went in search of her brother and   
sister. Finding them in the little garden that was on the other side of the house.  
  
"DANNY! LACEY!"  
  
"What?" Lacey turned to see Jade coming towards them.  
  
"You have to leave. You can't stay here!"  
  
"Okay, Okay. But why?"  
  
"If you stay, you'll die. Please just go!"  
  
"Alright. I'll go get Danny and we'll leave."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
25 mintues later, Danny and Lacey left the grasp of the cornfield. That was a much   
needed relief.  



	6. Chapter 6- Almost Time

  
  
Disclaimer: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! You know what's mine and what's not!  
  
Chapter 6  
Almost Time  
  
Jade went to bed early that night because she had a strong feeling that tomorrow was  
going to be a big day. She was right.  
  
Micah was waiting for her when she finally dozed enough to drift into dreamland.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
"Hi. I didn't expect you to be here tonight!"  
  
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
The hug seemed to last forever. Jade didn't think Micah was ever going to let her go  
but she wasn't complaining.  
  
"Thanks. I needed that."  
  
"Any time Micah. Now, what's this all about. You didn't get me here just for a hug, did  
you?"  
  
"Complaining?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"I came to wish you good luck. I thought you might need it."  
  
"Oh. Well, thank you."  
  
"Yeah, well, you're welcome."  
  
Laughing slightly, Jade looked up into Micah's face to find he was staring at her.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Leaning forward, Micah's face was just inches away from hers. Tilting her head up to   
meet his, Jade closed her eyes and............  
  
Jade's alarm clock went off.  
  
"GOD BLESS AMERICA!!!!!!!"  
  
Why had her alarm clock go off? Jade hadn't even set it. Something was going on here  
but she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.  
  
"Maybe I did set it but why this early?"  
  
Thinking it was just a screw up, Jade reset her clock and went back to sleep.  
  
But Micah wasn't there. Instead, Jade was back to where she started...the mists. She  
looked around expecting to see something that would tell her what was going on. What she   
found shocked her.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"Hey there Princess."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I have some unfinshed business. I have to tell you something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I never told you how pride I was of you. You risked your own life to help those who   
had already lost theirs. I never thought that you would be so commited to it. It as in   
your gift. I could never belive you were my child. You were always so bright and smart."  
  
"I always knew that..."  
  
"It's not the same. I needed to tell you. I am so very, very proud of you Princess   
Jade."  
  
"Good bye Daddy. I love you. I'll always miss you."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Slowly waking up, Jade found silent tears streaming down her face. Deciding not to go  
back to sleep, Jade got up for the day that would change her life.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Jade thought that if her life was going to end that she would reflect on what happened  
in her short-lived life.  
  
One memory changed everything that would change her future.  
  
*************************Flashback***********************************  
  
Jade was in a white mist. She had never been here before and she was getting scared.  
She wanted out.  
  
"Hello Princess Jade."  
  
"Who's there?"  
  
"It's me. Your mother."  
  
"Mommy? But you're dead."  
  
"I know that. But you have a gift. This gift let's you talk to those have passed on.   
This is a very special gift and you should use it."  
  
"But how? I don't know what to do!"  
  
"You'll know. Just let your insticts lead you."  
  
Then the mist clouded hr vision and she could no loger see her mother.  
  
**************************End Flashback*****************************  
  
Thinking back on everything that happened in her life had made Jade very sleepy.  
Deciding that a nap was in order, Jade climbed into bed and fell asleep.  
  
"In there Jade."  
  
Micah was standing next to a tall tree. He was looking at her that was warm and   
inviting.  
  
"Hello Micah."  
  
"I just came to tell you that Malachi and the children will be in the cornfield   
tonight. That's when you must stop them."  
  
"I'll try. But I can't promise you anything."  
  
"That's all I ask for."  
  
Walking up to him, Jade could see that there was something else was in his eyes. But   
she didn't know what.  
  
"Micah. What's wrong?"  
  
"I was just thinking about what I'm going to do when all this is done."  
  
"You can still come to see me."  
  
"I don't think that'll be enough."  
  
Jade wanted to say something but she could feel ferself waking up.   
  
"Micah, I have to go. I have to go stop the evil that has brought me here."  
  
Jade started to turn away when Micah grabbed her arm, turned her around and pulled her   
towards him. He then pressed his lips against hers.   
  
It was nothing like Jade thought it would be. His lips were so soft and just having him   
this close was enough to make Jade faint right there on the spot.  
  
Micah pulled away.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."  
  
Jade just looked at him. She didn't know what to say, so she just let herself wake up.  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Cornfield

  
  
Disclaimer: Let's say I've done this when I really haven't. I think you guys know  
what's what. Enjoy the story!  
  
Chapter 7  
The Cornfield  
  
Jade waited until dusk before leaving the house. This not only gave her darkness to   
shield herself, it also gave her time to think about the moment she and Micah had shared  
in that quiet forest that he always wanted to be in.  
  
Jade knew that he must think that she hates him because of the way she had left. But it  
wasn't like that. She just didn't know how to react to the act at hand. Though she was   
mentally kicking herself because she didn't say anything. She could have said something.  
  
But that was not the subject at hand. The thing that Jade's mind needed to be on was   
Malachi and what he was doing. But now that she thought about, she really didn't know   
what he was doing. What was so special about this night.  
  
Soon she found out that there was nothing special about this night. They were just  
all together and it was a perfect time to strike.  
  
She should have knew Malachi would be waiting for her.  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Could it be that we have an outlander in   
our mists?"  
  
With that, the children surrounded Jade and she was trapped.  
  
"You would get away with this, Malachi. You have to know that."  
  
"One last chance Outlander. Join us or die."  
  
"If death is my only choice, then I welcome it."  
  
Malachi didn't like the responds. He hadn't expected for her to belive so deeply that  
she could stop them.  
  
"KILL THE OUTLANDER!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Before any of the children could touch her, their weapons went flying out of their   
hands. The children, scared that they had, unknowingly, upset the one true father, ran  
as fast as they could to their place of dwelling.   
  
Jade looked around the corn to see you had brought such luck to her but nothing.   
Smiling, she turned her face back to Malachi. He, too, had seen the flying weapons that  
the children had held in their hands.  
  
It was then that Malachi ran. But he didn't get too far. Jade quickly picked up a blade  
that was lieing on the corn loitered ground. Knowing that her aim was everything, Jade   
throw the blade into Malachi's back.  
  
"Go back to Hell where you belong."  
  
The end had come but Jade knew another leader would come but she had done what she was   
ask to. The next leader would be somebody else's problem.  



	8. Chapter 8- Back into the mists of the mi...

  
  
Disclaimer: He Who Walks Behind the Rows be praised! This is the last time I have  
to write one of these things, that is until next time! Enjoy the end and sorry 'bout  
the last chapter. It was a little short, don't you think?  
  
Chapter 8  
Back into the mists of the mind  
  
Jade was exhusted by the time she had gotten home. Sleep would be the best thing since   
she would be leaving in the morning. Her things were already packed and ready to go. She  
had made sure that she would get the same kind cab driver from the first day she arrived  
here.   
  
Creeping into the bed, Jade quickly feel asleep.  
  
Jade finds her father staning in the mists once again. He looked happy.   
  
"Daddy." Jade said as she ran up and hugged her father.  
  
"Good job, baby doll. You did it."  
  
"Where's Micah? I was hoping to talk to him."  
  
"I'm sorry. Micah is no longer with us. He just disappered after he help you out in   
the field."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"That force in the field. It was him. He didn't want to see you on this side so he help  
you the only way he could."  
  
Jade began to cry. The one person whom she ever loved had left without saying good-bye.  
But maybe helping her was his way of saying but it really didn't matter. Micah was gone.  
  
"I love him Daddy. I've always loved him."  
  
"Awake Princess Jade. Let the morning sun see your smiling face forever more."  
  
And so she did. To find a figure in black looming over her. But she wasn't scared. She  
knew just who it was.   
  
"MICAH!"  
  
Wrapping her arms around his neck, Jade help Micah close to her and didn't want to ever  
let go.  
  
"But how? You're dead.."  
  
"Shh. It doesn't matter. What matter's is that we're here together and always will be."  
  
"You'll tell me one day, won't you?"  
  
"One day."  
  
Then, jus like the in the forest, Micah and Jade kissed for the second time and all the  
ghost that knew Jade Garrett sang out for joy that she should find love at such a young  
age.  
  
THE END   



End file.
